Please Love Me
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata menikah krn dijodohkan. Hinata meiliki perasaan kpd Sasuke. Tp Sasuke masih mencintai pacarnya dulu, Ino. Dan hal ini dimanfaatkan Sai untuk mengambil alih posisi putra mahkota. Akankah Sasuke terjebak oleh Sai dan meninggalkan Hinata?
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanya :) Lama tak jumpa ^^ saya datang membawa ff multichap(lagi) dan semoga ff ini bisa saya selesaikan degan cepat. Dan ini pertama kalinya saya membuat ff dengan pair SasuHina, semoga suka yah ;) settingnya yang saya gunakan adalah 'kerajaan' tapi yang sudah 'modern' :D

Selamat membaca ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Please Love Me milik Tania Hikarisawa**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Family**

**Rate: T+**

**Main Chara: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke dan Hinata harus terpaksa menikah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua kerajaan. Hinata memang memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak. Dia masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya, Ino Yamanaka. Dan hal ini dimanfaatkan Sai untuk mengambil alih posisi putra mahkota yang saat ini dipegang oleh Sasuke. Akankah Sasuke terjebak oleh rencana Sai? Apakah Sasuke akan meninggalkan Hinata?**

**.**

**Chapter ****1.**

Negara Hi adalah salah satu negara terbesar di Asia. Berbeda dengan negara-negara lain yang sebagian besar sudah dipimpin oleh seorang presiden, Negara Hi sendiri masih dipimpin oleh seorang Raja dan akan diteruskan oleh keturunan laki-lakinya. Tapi Negara Hi bukan dipimpin oleh seorang Raja yang menguasai seluruh wilayah Hi melainkan Hi itu sendiri dibagi menjadi empat wilayah. Konoha, Suna, Kiri dan Ame.

Dari semua negara bagian, negara Konohalah yang terkuat baik dibidang kekuatan maupun pertahanannya. Kemakmuran di negeri itu pun sangat terjamin dengan pendidikan yang selalu diutamakan. Negara Konoha ini dipimpin oleh Kerajaan Uchiha dengan Rajanya yang bernama Fugaku Uchiha didampingi dengan Ratu Mikoto Uchiha, Putra Mahkota Itachi Uchiha dan adiknya bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan hari ini Istana Uchiha yang selalu terlihat megah itu semakin terlihat megah. Ini semua bukan karena adanya pembangunan baru, tapi melainkan karena sedang diadakan upacara pernikahan di sana. Pernikahan antara Pangeran Sasuke Uchiha dengan Putri Hinata Hyuuga dari Negara Suna.

Negara Suna yang bisa dibilang sedikit lemah dibidang ekonomi sepertinya sedang berusaha mengikat hubungan dengan Negara Konoha. Dan cara yang mereka tempuh adalah sebuah pernikahan, pernikahan yang direncanakan tanpa ada rasa cinta dari pihak laki-laki. Bahkan dua orang yang dinikahkan hari ini saja baru mengenal sekitar sebulan kurang. Waktu yang sesingkat itu bahkan belum dapat memahami sifat masing-masing.

Waktu pun semakin lama semakin dekat dengan waktu pernikahan. Pelataran parkir sudah dipenuhi oleh mobil-mobil mewah milik pejabat-pejabat penting di Negara Konoha dan Suna. Dan ada juga pejabat-pejabat dari Negara Ame dan Kiri yang datang untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan tersebut.

Pengantin pria yaitu Sasuke Uchiha sedari tadi menyambut tamu di depan pintu utama istananya. Wajahnya selalu saja terlihat dipaksakan tersenyum ketika ada tamu yang datang. Sang ayah sekaligus calon ayah mertuanya pun juga ikut berdiri di sana.

Baru saja sekitar semenit yang lalu ada tamu yang masuk. Lagi-lagi ada tamu yang datang. Dan lagi-lagi pula Sasuke harus memasang topeng tersenyumnya walau sebenarnya hatinya sangat tidak ingin tersenyum. Hari ini, dia sangat kesal karena harus menikah dengan gadis yang tidak dicintainya. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin menentang pernikahan ini tapi semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Saat ditanya apa Ia setuju dengan pernikahan ini, Sasuke hanya berdecih sambil bergumam _'Terserah..' _tapi dalam hati Sasuke sangat berharap bahwa Hinata akan menolaknya. Diluar dugaannya, Hinata malah menjawab _'Iya.' _sambil tersipu malu-malu, sepertinya gadis itu menyukai Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat kepala Sasuke sedikit berdenyut karena saking kesalnya. _Tch! _Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Selamat atas pernikahan ini," suara seorang tamu berhasil membangunkan Sasuke dari alam khayalnya. Dilihatnya sang ayah sedang bersalaman dengan tamu tersebut lalu bergantian dengan calon ayah mertuanya. Wanita yang berada di sebelah tamu tersebut hanya menunduk hormat sambil menaikkan sedikit gaunnya.

"Maaf, ayah sedang tidak enak badan. Saya harap Yang Mulia Raja mengerti dengan keadaannya," lanjut tamu tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Saya sendiri sudah merasa sangat senang karena Putra Mahkota Ame sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang di pernikahan sederhana ini," kata Fugaku.

"Jangan terlalu merendah begitu, Yang Mulia. Dan sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kedua kerajaan ini,"

"Terima kasih, silahkan masuk ke dalam, Putra Mahkota Naruto dan Putri Shion," Hiashi mempersilahkan tamunya tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Naruto dan Shion menghampiri Sasuke yang berada agak jauh di belakang Fugaku dan Hiashi.

"Kenapa Anda berada jauh di sini, Pangeran?" tanya Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu. Walaupun mereka dari kerajaan berbeda tapi mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil.

"Tch! Jangan sok hormat, Naruto!"

"Kh! Kau tidak berubah, Sasuke. Keras seperti biasa, bukan begitu, Sayang?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Pangeran," sahut Shion sambil tersenyum ke arah suaminya tersebut.

"Apa maumu, Dobe?"

"Heh! Kau kenapa? Apa begitu wajah orang yang akan segera menikah?" ejek Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bicara!" timpal Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku cuma mau bilang agar kau segera mengejarku Sasuke! Kau tidak melihat perubahan pada istriku, heh?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya sedangkan Shion hanya tersipu dalam rangkulan suaminya.

Sasuke pun memfokuskan pandangannya pada istri sahabatnya itu. Dari matanya itu sangat jelas terlihat kalau perut Shion sedikit membesar. Melihat itu, hanya satu hal yang muncul dalam kepala Sasuke. Urat kekesalan timbul di kepala Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dia dikalahkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah. Kau kapan, heh? Kita sudah berumur 34 tahun, Teme!" ejek Naruto. "Sayang, ayo kita masuk. Tidak baik jika kau lama-lama berdiri," detik berikutnya Naruto mengajak Shion masuk sambil menggandengnya mesra.

"Tch! Dasar Dobe!" geram Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Akhirnya upacara pernikahan pun segera dimulai. Sang pengantin pria yang mengenakan jas putih berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan altar. Topeng tersenyumnya lagi-lagi ia pasang di wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya akan pernikahan ini.

Di ujung lorong terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan gaun putih yang menjuntai ke bawah. Panjang ekor gaun itu lebih dari dua meter dan harus terseret di atas karpet merah. Wajah cantiknya tertutupi oleh kain tipis berwarna putih. Rambut _indigo_nya tertata rapi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa rambut poninya yang membingkai wajah bermata abu-abu perak tersebut.

Pengantin wanita bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu mulai masuk ke ruangan pernikahan dengan diiringi oleh dua orang gadis pengiring. Di sebelahnya, sang ayah terlihat gagah membawa putrinya semakin mendekati altar. Di dekapan dadanya, Hinata membawa rangkaian bunga tangan yang diisi dengan mawar berwarna putih bersih yang sama dengan warna gaun yang sedang Ia kenakan.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang dengan pernikahan ini. Dan wajah itu semakin terlihat senang tatkala ia melihat calon suaminya berdiri di depan altar untuk menunggunya. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, akhirnya Hinata beserta Hiashi sampai di depan altar. Sasuke pun menghampiri mereka dan menunduk hormat ke arah Hiashi sebelum membawa calon istrinya ke depan altar.

Dan detik berikutnya upacara pernikahan pun dimulai. Tak kurang dari satu jam, upacara tersebut pun selesai. Sasuke dan Hinata pun sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Nama belakang Hinata pun berubah dari Hyuuga menjadi Uchiha. Dia sudah berhenti menjadi bagian dari kerajaan Hyuuga dan dia akan memulai kehidupan barunya di dalam kerajaan Uchiha.

Pasangan baru tersebut berjalan beriringan di atas karpet merah. Para gadis pengiring melempar mahkota mawar merah ke arah pasangan baru tersebut. Dengan iringan beribu keping mawar merah yang menerpa, mereka berjalan di atas karpet merah secara perlahan.

"Pengeran, aku sangat senang," aku Hinata sambil tersipu dan mempererat gandengan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Hn," sahutan singkat Sasuke membuat Hinata menghentikan kata-kata yang baru saja ingin Ia ucapkan. Ia lebih memilih diam dan berjalan dengan suasana hampa walaupun suasana sedikit riuh karena tepuk tangan undangan. Tapi Hinata merasa dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi tuli, yang Ia pikirkan hanyalah orang yang sedang menggandengnya saat ini.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menoleh agak ke kanan, dia berusaha melihat bagaimana ekspresi lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya itu. Senyuman terpasang di wajah Sasuke, tapi Hinata merasakan bahwa senyuman itu hampa, itu bukanlah senyuman yang menggambarkan kebahagian. Itu hanyalah senyum palsu. _Mungkinkah Pangeran tidak menyukaiku?_ Hinata berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran yang sempat terlintas di otaknya.

_Tidak! Aku yakin dia pasti menyukaiku!_

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Malam semakin larut di Konoha, tapi suasana hingar bingar masih terlihat di Kerajaan Konoha. Malam ini diadakan pesta dansa untuk merayakan penyatuan Kerajaan Konoha dan Suna melalui upacara pernikahan yang diadakan tadi siang.

Pasangan pengantin yang baru saja menikah tadi siang terlihat berdansa di tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Pangeran Sasuke mengenakan _tuxedo _berwarna biru kehitaman dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Putri Hinata nampak anggun dengan gaun selututnya yang berwarna putih perak yang semakin memancarkan kecantikannya. Gerakan dansanya terlihat bagai seekor angsa yang sedang berenang di sungai. Keanggunannya bahkan mengalahkan angsa.

"Aku rasa Pangeran sedikit tidak senang dengan per..pernikahan kita," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba dan suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum mengejek, "Kau merasa seperti itu, hn?"

"A..aku takut kalau itu benar," sahut Hinata sambil menatap mata suaminya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum aneh di wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata. "Kalau begitu jangan berpikir seperti itu, Putri," suara Sasuke terdengar menggoda di telinga Hinata.

"A..aku," hanya itu yang dapat Hinata katakan. Efek dari perbuatan Sasuke sudah membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan detakan jantungnya menjadi tidak beraturan.

Dan perlahan lagu dansa _Waltz _pun berhenti dan membuat pasangan itu berhenti berdansa. Suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar menggema setelah dansa mereka selesai. Sasuke mengajak Hinata menyingkir dari lantai dansa lalu menghampiri ayahnya.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia," sapa Hinata pada ayah mertuanya dengan hormat.

"Panggil ayah saja, anakku. Jangan seformal itu, bagaimana pun juga sekarang kau adalah anakku,"

"Baik, Ayah," sahut Hinata sembari tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba saja Ratu kerajaan tersebut datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. "Kalian terlihat sangat mesra saat berdansa," ucap Mikoto sembari menggandeng tangan suaminya.

"Apa yang Ibu bicarakan? Berlebihan," respon Sasuke dingin. _Aku hanya berpura-pura. Ck! _Sasuke membatin.

"Bu..bukan seperti itu, Bu," wajah Hinata memerah mendengar gurauan Mikoto barusan.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk malam nanti, bukan?" canda Mikoto dan kalimat barusan membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah yang membuat dia menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ratuku? Kau jangan membuat mereka gugup,"

"I..Ibu, a..aku," Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah bingung harus berbicara apa. Melalui ekor matanya, dia dapat melihat wajah suaminya yang tetap dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Hinata hanya dapat mendecih dalam hati. _Gadis ini terlalu banyak berharap. Dasar!_

"Sudahlah, mereka semakin gugup saja. Ratuku, sebaiknya kau mengantar Hinata menemui pengawalnya," saran Fugaku kepada istrinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarnya. Kau bicaralah kepada Sasuke. Nanti aku akan kemari lagi," sahut Mikoto. "Ayo Hinata,"

"Baik, Ibu," mereka berdua pun segera naik ke lantai tiga istana Uchiha melewati tangga melingkar. Di lorong lantai ketiga mereka terus berjalan sambil sesekali bercengkrama. Mereka kemudian masuk ke kamar yang letaknya paling ujung.

"Hinata, mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu dan juga Sasuke," mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam.

"Indah sekali," Hinata sangat terpesona dengan kamarnya itu. Luas kamarnya ini tiga kali luas kamarnya di Suna. Sebuah tempat tidur _king size _dengan warna biru dan sedikit campuran ungu. Di depannya ada satu set sofa yang melingkari sebuah meja jati berbentuk persegi panjang. Televisi _flat _dengan ukuran 41 _inch _berada di hadapan di deretan sofa tadi.

Sebelah kanan tempat tidur ada seperangkat meja rias dengan kaca riasnya yang dibingkai kayu eboni berukir. Tak jauh dari sana, ada lemari berukuran sangat besar yang berbahan besi khusus dari Negara Ame. Tak lupa, di sana juga ada kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari lemari.

Di sebelah kiri tempat tidur ada pintu kaca yang dapat dibuka dan langsung terhubung ke balkon. Pintu kaca itu berbahan kaca khusus yang tak dapat ditembus apapun. Ditutupi juga oleh gorden berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan bunga Sakura di sekelilingnya. Dinding kamar itu dilapisi cat berwarna _cream_. Di langit-langitnya tergantung lampu dengan hiasan kristal yang membuat lampu tersebut semakin gemerlapan.

"Kau suka, Hinata?"

"Saya sangat menyukainya, Bu," sahut Hinata mantap dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dengan perlahan, dia mulai menjelajahi kamarnya tersebut. Dibukanya lemari besar yang ada di pojok ruangan. Sedikit kaget karena melihat isinya. _Rupanya bajuku sudah dipindah semua. Eh? Tapi.._

"Ibu membelikan beberapa baju untukmu, kau suka?" baru saja Hinata ingin bertanya tapi ternyata Mikoto dapat menebak isi pikirannya.

"Hm," Hinata mengangguk lalu menutup lemari tersebut dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya yang ditaburi mahkota bunga mawar. Diusapnya perlahan bagian kepala tempat tidurnya yang berukiran kipas lambang Uchiha.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya, syukurlah," Mikoto terdengar menghembuskan nafas panjang dan membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah mertuanya tersebut.

"Ibu, tadi ayah bicara tentang pengawal-"

"Ah! Hampir saja ibu melupakannya," Mikoto lalu berjalan ke arah dinding dekat pintu. Disitu ada suatu alat yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menghubungi pelayan. "Kalian, masuklah!" perintahnya.

Hinata yang melihatnya hanya dapat terkagum karena di negara asalnya tidak ada alat seperti itu. _Benar-benar canggih._

Selang beberapa detik, masuklah tiga orang gadis berseragam layaknya seorang polisi. Sepatu hak tinggi, rok selutut dan seragam berjas. Rambut mereka diikat satu ke atas.

"Nah, Hinata. Mulai sekarang, mereka adalah pengawalmu. Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghungi mereka," beritahu Mikoto.

Mereka bertiga lalu menunduk hormat ke arah Hinata. "Perkenalkan, Putri. Nama saya Sakura Haruno."

"Saya Temari Sabaku."

"Dan saya Tenten."

Mereka bertiga memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat hormat. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya dapat tersenyum, dia berharap semoga Ia dapat akrab dengan ketiga gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian bertiga," balas Hinata.

"Hinata, selain pengawal, mereka juga menjadi pelayan pribadimu. Baik-baiklah dengan mereka," ujar Mikoto.

"Baik, Bu."

Mikoto menoleh ke arah ketiga pelayan Hinata. "Sekarang, kalian bantu Putri Hinata untuk berbenah, mengerti? Siapkan semuanya seperti yang aku katakan tadi siang, mengerti?"

"Baik, Yang Mulia Ratu," jawab mereka bertiga serempak sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Hinata, kau tunggulah Sasuke di sini,"

"Baik, Ibu," sahut Hinata sembari menunduk sedikit sebelum Ratu pergi dari kamarnya.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Apa yang ingin Ayah bicarakan denganku?" Sasuke dan Fugaku sekarang berada di halaman belakang Istana Uchiha, melupakan sejenak kemeriahan pesta di dalam.

"Ini semua tentang hak waris kerajaan," sahut Fugaku sambil memandang kolam yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Kau tahu sendiri Putra Mahkota di kerajaan ini adalah kakakmu. Tapi apa menurutmu aku mau menyerahkan tatahku kepada kakakmu yang aneh itu?" Fugaku terdengar sedikit kesal. Dia berjalan mengitari kolam dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang, menunggu ayahnya menyelesaikan semua kata-katanya.

"Kakakmu itu," Fugaku menghentikan langkahnya lalu mendesah. "Dia tidak berniat menikah lagi setelah istrinya Konan meninggal. Bahkan dia tidak memiliki keturunan. Menurutmu, apa aku bisa.." Fugaku lagi-lagi menghentikan ucapannya dan berhenti berjalan lalu menghadap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu Ayah tidak akan bisa menyerahkan tahta Ayah kepada orang yang tidak memiliki keturunan," tanggap Sasuke datar.

"Jadi kau pasti mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

"Ayah ingin aku yang meneruskan tahta Uchiha?"

"Benar. Tapi ada masalah lain. Rencanaku untuk menjadikanmu Putra Mahkota ditentang oleh sepupumu, dia juga merasa berhak atas tahta kerajaan karena dia lebih tua darimu," wajah Fugaku mengeras saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Sai Uchiha. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia sampai berpikiran untuk menduduki tahta. Dia hanyalah anak dari kakak ayah yang sudah meninggal,"

"Memang benar apa yang kau katakan. Tapi dia memiliki sesuatu yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang Putra Mahkota," lagi-lagi Fugaku mendesah.

Sasuke mengerti dengan ucapan ayahnya sekarang, sesuatu yang selama ini dikhawatirkan ayahnya. "Maksud Ayah, keturunan?"

"Karena itulah sebagian menteri mendukungnya tapi aku tidak tahu sampai kapan menteri yang lain akan terus mendukungku,"

"Jadi karena itu Ayah menyetujui pernikahanku dengan Putri Hinata walau Ayah tahu aku tidak mencintainya sama sekali," terdengar ada sedikit nada marah dari ucapan Sasuke. _Tch! Sai kurang ajar!_

"Karena itu Sasuke, kau harus segera memiliki keturunan dari Hinata," tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ibunya.

"Ibu, jadi Ibu juga tahu semua ini?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke. Aku dan ayahmu tidak ingin tahta jatuh pada Sai, karena itu kau harus segera memiliki keturunan dari Hinata,"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan ibumu. Hanya dengan cara ini, kau bisa menjadi Putra Mahkota menggantikan kakakmu," Fugaku menimpali perkataan Mikoto dan membuat Sasuke harus menyetujui semua yang dikatakan orang tuanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas perlahan sebelum mengutarakan pemikirannya. "Jika memang keturunan yang kalian inginkan, kenapa memaksaku menikah dengan Putri Hinata. Bukankah akan sama saja jika aku menikah dengan gadis yang aku cintai?"

"SASUKE!" tiba-tiba saja sang ayah membentaknya. "Apa maksudmu dengan gadis yang kau cintai? Satu-satunya wanita yang kau cintai sekarang hanyalah Hinata, kau tidak boleh kembali dengan gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu!" bentak ayahnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan ibunya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia hanya berusaha untuk meredam semua amarahnya.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang ingin Ibu katakan? Apa Ibu juga akan memaksaku untuk mencintaiku Putri Hinata?" tanya Sasuke setengah membentak.

Mikoto tertegun melihat ekspresi anaknya tapi setelahnya dia segera memeluk anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membelai punggung anaknya berusaha membuat ketenangan. "Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke. Ibu dan ayahmu hanya ingin kau mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat. Putri Hinata adalah pasangan yang tepat untukmu, bukan gadis Yamanaka itu."

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menikah dengan-"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja Mikoto melepas pelukannya, "Orang tua memiliki perasaan yang kuat akan sesuatu yang tepat untuk anaknya terutama perasaan seorang ibu," Mikoto tersenyum sambil membelai wajah anaknya.

"Tapi, Bu. Aku-"

"Cobalah untuk mencintainya dan lupakan gadis Yamanaka itu, mengerti?" Mikoto mengusap wajah anaknya lagi. "Sekarang, masuklah ke kamarmu. Istrimu pasti sudah menunggumu," Mikoto meninggalkan anaknya dan segera masuk ke ruang pesta.

Melihat ibunya pergi, Sasuke hanya dapat memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Ada satu pesan masuk.

_**Pangeran, sudah seharusnya kita tidak bertemu. Saya rasa saya sama saja dengan para wanita di luar sana yang mengharapkan cintamu. Tapi, pada akhirnya Anda akan menikah dengan orang yang sederajat dengan Anda saja.**_

_**Saya sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan Anda lagi. Saya harap Anda tidak menemui saya lagi. Sudah cukup Anda menyakiti saya dengan semua ini. Selamat tinggal Pangeran.**_

_**-Ino Yamanaka-**_

Setelah membaca pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sasuke menjadi sangat marah. Ini semua terjadi karena pernikahan ini, dia menjadi kehilangan gadis yang sudah ia cintai sejak lama.

_Kurang ajar! Ini semua gara-gara Hinata. _Batinnya sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dengan sangat kasar. Dengan langkah yang lumayan cepat, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai atas. Menulikan telinganya akan teriakan-teriakan wartawan yang ingin mewawancarainya. Dia hanya ingin mencari sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

_Keturunan. Jadi itu yang mereka inginkan. Aku akan memberikannya padamu, Ayah. _Sasuke kembali mengingat perkataan Ayahnya dan semakin membuat kekesalannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Hanya karena masalah tahta, dia harus rela kehilangan gadisnya secara sepihak. _Ini tidak adil. Semua ini karena Hinata. _Dan yang sekarang menjadi sasaran kekesalan Sasuke adalah Hinata yang sebenarnya tidak mengetahui apapun tentang semua ini.

Langkahnya semakin Ia percepat agar cepat sampai ke kamarnya dan melampiaskan semuanya kepada Hinata. Seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun. _Aku akan membuatmu menyesal telah menikahiku. _Sasuke lagi-lagi mendecih. Entah apa yang akan Ia lakukan kepada Hinata.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata yang baru saja berganti pakaian mulai memperhatikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Rambutnya tergerai dengan indah. Poninya menutupi dahinya. Pakaian tidur berwarna lavender yang digunakannya sebenarnya sedikit menganggu. Kalau bukan ibu mertuanya yang menyuruhnya untuk memakainya, dia tidak akan memakainya. Baju tidurnya itu terlalu tipis sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan sangat jelas, bahkan panjangnya pun hanya sepuluh sentimeter di atas lutut.

_Haruskah aku menggantinya?_ Pikir Hinata. Baru saja dia ingin mengganti bajunya, tiba-tiba saja kamarnya dibuka dengan sangat keras lalu terdengar suara kunci yang diputar.

"Pangeran Sasuke," gumam Hinata melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamar. Wajahnya memerah karena sekarang di hadapan suaminya, dia memakai baju seperti ini. "A..aku.." bahkan Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ini semua karenamu," gumam Sasuke dan membuat Hinata tidak mengerti akan ucapannya tersebut.

"Apa maksud-"

BRAK!

Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram lengan Hinata yang lebih rendah darinya. "Semuanya karenamu," lagi-lagi Sasuke bergumam sambil memperkeras cengkramannya pada Hinata.

"Akh! Sa..sakit," rintih Hinata.

"Aku muak mendengar suaramu," ucap Sasuke sedikit membentak. Dan dengan tiba-tiba dia mencium bibir Hinata dengan sangat brutal dan kasar. Dilumatnya bibir itu dengan sangat keras membuat sang empunya hanya dapat merintih karena kehabisan nafas.

Sasuke lalu melepas bibir itu dan Hinata segera memanfaatkannya untuk mengambil nafas. Sebuah senyum aneh terpatri di wajah Sasuke tatkala Ia melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah.

"Sa..Sasuke," baru saja Hinata ingin berbicara, dengan cepat Sasuke sudah mengunci bibirnya, dia berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Hinata. Setelah menggigit bibir bawah Hinata, akhirnya Ia bisa memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai menyesapi semua yang ada di sana. Kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkram lengan Hinata sekarang berpindah ke belakang kepala Hinata. Kedua tangan itu menekan kepala Hinata agar Sasuke dapat memperdalam ciumannya. Satu hal yang diinginkan Sasuke adalah agar Hinata kehabisan nafas.

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Sasuke membungkam mulut Hinata. Wajah Hinata sudah sangat memerah. Bukan hanya karena malu tapi juga karena dia kehabisan nafas.

"Nh.." Hinata berusaha melepaskan ciuman Sasuke tapi percuma. Tenaga Sasuke terlalu besar walaupun dia sudah cukup lama tidak bernafas.

Setelah dirasa cukup, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Seketika Hinata serasa lemas. Dia hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkapnya dan segera menggendongnya. Dibawanya sang istri ke arah tempat tidur dan segera menghempaskannya dengan sangat keras.

"Akh!" Hinata lagi-lagi merintih atas perlakuan suaminya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum mengejek. Dia mulai melepas jasnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Dasi, kemeja, sepatu dan juga ikat pinggangnya berakhir sama dengan jasnya.

Sasuke dengan perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Tatapan tajam terus saja Ia arahkan kepada Hinata. Dengan secepat kilat dia segera duduk di atas perut Hinata.

"Be..berat," rintih Hinata.

"Aku akan membuatmu sebagai istriku sekarang. Bukankah itu keinginanmu, Hinata?" ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Dan detik berikutnya dia segera melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang pengantin baru.

Tapi dia melakukannya dengan cara yang sangat kesar dan hal itu tak ayal hanya membuat Hinata merintih dan juga kesakitan. Bahkan saat air mata keluar dari mata Hinata, Sasuke tidak berusaha menenangkannya, dia malah semakian brutal menyerang Hinata hingga akhirnya wanita itu pingsan tapi Sasuke terus saja menikmati tubuh Hinata sampai ia merasa puas.

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Di kamar yang sunyi itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara detik jam dinding yang mulai mendekati pukul empat pagi. Wanita yang tertidur di kamar itu secara perlahan membuka matanya. Lampu di kamar itu sejenak membuatnya silau.

Dia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dia perlahan mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping kiri, dilihatnya ada seseorang yang tertidur dengan membelakanginya. Hanya kepala orang itu yang terlihat sedangkan leher hingga kakinya tertutupi oleh selimut putih tebal.

"Sasuke," gumam Hinata.

Hinata berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. "Akh!" rintih Hinata saat Ia berusaha bangun. Bagian tubuhnya yang di bawah terasa sangat sakit dan panas. Bukan hanya sakit, tapi dia juga merasa sangat panas. Disingkarkannya selimutnya sedikit dan ia dapat melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah yang terasa perih.

"Sa..sakit," rintih Hinata setelah berhasil membuat posisinya dengan setengah terduduk. Digenggamnya erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

_Sasuke, dia sangat tampan bahkan saat tertidur. _Hinata perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup dahi Sasuke perlahan. "Terima kasih," gumam Hinata.

Karena ciuman Hinata, sepertinya Sasuke sedikit terganggu lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi dia tidak terbangun. "Ino," tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengigau.

Hinata sempat tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. _Dia mengatakan apa barusan? Ino? Sepertinya aku salah dengar. _Pikir Hinata. Hinata membenahi posisi tidurnya dan bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memeluknya dan menenggelamkan Hinata dalam pelukannya. Kontan saja, Hinata yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu merasa sangat senang. Wajahnya memerah dan dia lalu berusaha memejamkan matanya untuk tidur kembali.

"Ino, jangan tinggalkan aku," gumaman Sasuke membuat Hinata membuka matanya lagi. Kali ini dia tak salah dengar. Detakan jantungnya menjadi tak beraturan. Sebenarnya siapa itu Ino? Dan entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja Hinata menangis dalam tidurnya. Dia hanya merasa kalau hatinya terasa sangat sesak. Kenapa di saat bersama istrinya, bisa-bisanya Sasuke memikirkan wanita lain?

**.**

**0o0o0o0o0**_**Chapter 1 -End-**_**0o0o0o0o0**

Sebenarnya ide cerita ini saya dapet tiba-tiba aja, daripada keburu lupa, jadi saya langsung ketik lewat handphone :) Berhubung ini chapter perdana, saya mau lihat tanggapan readers di sini ^^ semoga ada yang suka. Untuk itu, Review ya :D

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semua :) entah sudah berapa lama saya belum update ff satu ini hehe.. sebenarnya chapter 2 nya udah selesai dari dulu, cuma baru sempet publish sekarang #alasanklasik

Yap, ini chapter 2 nya, buat yang udah review chapter 1 makasih banyak yah *bow* saya kaget waktu dapat review sebanyak itu untuk 1 chapter :D oke, selamat membaca, semua ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Please Love Me © Tania Hikarisawa**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, aneh, gaje, dll.**

**Genre: Drama/Romance/Family**

**Rate: T+**

**Main Chara: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke dan Hinata harus terpaksa menikah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua kerajaan. Hinata memang memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak. Dia masih sangat mencintai mantan kekasihnya, Ino Yamanaka. Dan hal ini dimanfaatkan Sai untuk mengambil alih posisi putra mahkota yang saat ini dipegang oleh Sasuke. Akankah Sasuke terjebak oleh rencana Sai? Apakah Sasuke akan meninggalkan Hinata?**

**.**

**Chapter ****2.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna coklat gelap itu terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang melihat sesuatu melalu jendela besar yang ada di sana. Karena ruangan itu terletak di lantai lima membuatnya mudah memperhatikan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia lihat. Sebuah gedung dengan dekorasi yang indah dan bergaya barat. Istana Konoha. Itulah sesuatu yang Ia lihat dari ruang kerjanya di pusat pemerintahan.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar. Lelaki itu terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu dan segera duduk di meja kerjanya yang berbahan kayu jati.

"Masuk!" perintahnya dingin. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan pintu yang secara perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok salah satu anak buahnya. "Ada apa, Yamato?" tanyanya setelah melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran, Anda tidak pergi ke istana? Sebentar lagi upacaranya dimulai."

"Untuk apa aku pergi ke pesta pernikahan sepupuku itu. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak pernah menyukai mereka."

"Tapi Pangeran Sai, menurut saya seharusnya Anda datang ke sana—"

"Jangan berani menyuruhku, Yamato!" bentak Sai sambil bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela kembali, memperhatikan Istana Konoha.

"Maafkan saya," Yamato menundukkan kepala walaupun majikannya itu memunggunginya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuminta?" Sai membalikkan badannya dengan memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa.

"Sudah, Yang Mulia. Ini semua adalah data mengenai Ino Yamanaka yang Anda minta," sahut Yamato sambil meletakkan sebuah dokumen di atas meja kerja Sai.

Sai mengambil dokumen itu dengan tangan pucatnya lalu membukanya. Di sana terlihat sebuah foto gadis muda berambut pirang dan bermata biru. "Gadis yang cantik, tapi sayang dia hanya masyarakat bawah," komentar Sai pedas.

"Saya dengar keluarganya sedang terlilit hutang dengan rentenir."

"Benarkah?" Sai sedikit senang mendengarnya. "Ini menjadi sebuah keberuntungan. Dengan begini, aku bisa dengan mudah memanfaatkan gadis lugu ini," Sai membuka dokumen itu lembar demi lembar. "Aku yakin Sasuke masih mencintai gadis ini, bukan begitu?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Pangeran. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Anda lakukan sekarang?"

Sai berhenti melihat dokumen di tangannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yamato. "Menurutmu? Tentu saja aku akan membuat Sasuke jatuh sama seperti kakaknya itu lalu merebut posisi Putra Mahkota," sahut Sai sambil memperlihatkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Yamato yang melihat senyuman di wajah majikannya itu hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya. Karena jika majikannya sudah tersenyum seperti itu, dia yakin pasti ada sebuah rencana yang sedang Ia pikirkan.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus saya lakukan lagi?"

"Atur pertemuan dengan Ino Yamanaka. Kalau bisa nanti malam aku sudah harus bertemu dengannya!" perintah Sai kepada Yamato.

"Baik, saya akan segera mengerjakannya, Yang Mulia Pangeran," sahut Yamato sambil menundukkan kepala dan mohon undur diri.

Setelah Yamato pergi, Sai membalikkan tubuhnya dan Ia dapat melihat Istana Konoha dengan cukup jelas. _Lihat saja Fugaku Uchiha, aku akan merebut sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milik ayahku. _Sai tersenyum aneh sambil memandang Istana Konoha.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Di sebuah peternakan yang ada di Konoha, terlihat seorang gadis dengan topi jeraminya sedang memberi makan bebek-bebek peliharaan keluarganya. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat riang, sekarang menampakkan kesedihan. Suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk karena lelaki yang Ia cintai sekarang pasti sedang melangsungkan upacara pernikahannya dengan Putri dari Suna.

_Kau bodoh Ino! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir kalau dirimu yang miskin dapat hidup berdampingan dengan seorang Pangeran. _Batin gadis itu sambil memberi makan bebek-bebeknya.

"Kalian makan yang banyak ya?" ucap gadis itu berusaha tersenyum. Bebek-bebeknya yang Ia beri makan hanya menyahuti perkataan Ino dengan suara khas mereka.

"Aku benar kan? Kau pasti ada di sini," tiba-tiba saja ada suara seseorang yang membuat Ino setengah terkejut dan menghentikan kegiatannya memberi makan bebeknya. Dilihatnya di luar kandang, ada seorang lelaki dengan seragam polisi sedang berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Ino segera membersihkan tangannya menggunakan lap yang tergantung di lehernya lalu keluar kandang setelah sebelumnya mengunci kandang bebeknya. Ino pun mendekati lelaki tersebut sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Ada urusan apa sampai Letnan Polisi Shikamaru bisa ada di sini? Apa ada seseorang yang ingin Anda tangkap di sini?" tanya Ino sambil berusaha berkelakar. Lelaki itu hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan Ino," kata-kata Shikamaru seperti menohok Ino. Benar, dia memang terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika kau kemari hanya untuk mengejekku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun," ucap Ino datar.

"Dasar bodoh!" lagi-lagi kata Shikamaru menohok Ino.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini bodoh. Kenapa kau tetap berada di sini!" bentak Ino dengan kepala tertunduk.

Shikamaru yang mendengar bentakan Ino hanya diam saja, menunggu gadis itu untuk mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti ingin menertawakanku yang dengan mudahnya yakin kalau aku yang hanya seorang anak peternak dapat berdampingan dengan Pangeran, bukan?" kali ini, Ino menatap Shikamaru dengan matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Ino..." gumam Shikamaru.

"Se-seharusnya aku tidak mudah percaya dengan ucapan Pangeran. Aku dan dia bagaikan bumi dan langit yang tidak akan pernah bertemu!" Ino mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya dengan air mata yang mulai turun dari matanya.

Shikamaru tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkan gadis di depannya seperti ini. Dengan perlahan dia menarik Ino ke dalam pelukannya dan membuat topi jerami Ino terjatuh. Shikamaru menenggelamkan wajah Ino di dadanya dan membiarkan Ia menangis sepuasnya. Ino tidak menolaknya, dia bahkan memeluk balik Shikamaru dan menangis di dada Shikamaru.

"Aku bo-bodoh, Shika... maru," isak Ino dengan suara tercekat-cekat.

"Tenangkan dirimu, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Ino," ucap Shikamaru dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru hanya menganggukan kepala dalam pelukan Shikamaru. Lelaki bermarga Nara itu mengelus punggung Ino berusaha menenangkannya. _Ino, tak bisakah kau melihatku? _Gumamnya dalam hati.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Harum teh melati yang dibawa Ino menyeruak ke dalam penciuman Shikamaru. Ino meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja beserta beberapa kue kering. Dia sekarang sedang berada di teras rumahnya. Berdua dengan Shikamaru.

"Paman dan bibi tidak ada?" tanya Shikamaru sambil meminum tehnya perlahan.

"Mereka pergi keluar kota, nanti malam baru pulang," sahut Ino sembari duduk di kursi dan memangku nampan yang Ia bawa.

Keheningan sejenak menghampiri mereka. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara samar-samar bebek dari kandang bebek milik keluarga Yamanaka di belakang rumah.

"Lalu?" pertanyaan Shikamaru terdengar menggantung.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang setelah Pengeran menikah?" Shikamaru menghirup tehnya tapi matanya terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino.

"Kau... apa kau tidak bertugas di Istana?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan, Ino. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" ulang Shikamaru.

"A-aku tidak tahu," sahut Ino jujur.

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas. "Kau tahu, Ino. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu," Shikamaru tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan ke dekat gerbang rumah Ino sedangkan Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru menatap Ino kemudian mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit biru. "Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Jika kau terjatuh dari tempat tinggi, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan sangat keras," ucap Shikamaru kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arah Ino.

Ino membalas senyuman Shikamaru, "Ya, aku akan selalu mengingat perkataanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Aku harus pergi ke Istana untuk bertugas," Shikamaru membuka gerbang rumah Ino yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya itu lalu keluar. "Dan terima kasih tehnya, lain kali aku akan datang lagi."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, Shika."

Baru saja Ino ingin masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria yang sepertinya datang ke arahnya.

"Permisi, apa benar ini rumah Ino Yamanaka?" tanya pria berseragam pejabat pemerintahan tersebut.

"Ya, saya sendiri. Anda siapa?"

"Saya Yamato. Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Nona Yamanaka," ujar orang tersebut.

"Dengan saya?" tanya Ino tidak mengerti.

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Kafe yang biasanya nampak ramai dengan pengunjung itu sekarang nampak sepi. Mungkin karena waktu yang sudah malam. Suasana hiruk pikuk yang biasa terdengar, sekarang tiba-tiba menghilang. Sang pemilik kafe yang berada di dapur hanya menghela nafas melihat pengunjung yang ada di kafenya hanya satu orang. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru.

"Sepertinya gadis itu rakyat miskin, mungkin kemari hanya membeli kopi saja," lagi-lagi pemilik kafe itu menghembuskan nafas. Dia pun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri gadis itu, mungkin saja gadis itu berniat membeli kuenya.

"Nona, apakah Anda tidak ingin membeli kue? Hanya minum kopi saja, saya rasa itu kurang menyenangkan?"

"Ah! Tidak usah, saya sedang menunggu seseorang," sahut gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Dan akhirnya sang pemilik kafe hanya kembali ke dapur.

Gadis itu melihat cangkir kopinya yang sudah habis setengah. Sudah sekitar tiga puluh menit dia menunggu di sini, tapi orang yang katanya ingin bertemu dengannya belum juga datang. _Apa orang itu berniat bertemu denganku atau tidak, sih?_

Baru saja sang gadis ingin bangun dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba saja ada lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya. Pakaiannya sangat tertutup, memakai topi juga kacamata hitam. Di belakang pria tersebut berdiri laki-laki yang menemuinya tadi siang.

"Jadi Anda adalah Ino Yamanaka?"

"Benar. Sebenarnya Anda siapa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Lelaki itu pun membuka kacamatanya dan hal tersebut kontan membuat Ino terkaget. Dia hampir saja berteriak kalau saja tangannya tidak menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Pa-paengeran Sa-Sai," ucap Ino terbata-bata. Ino baru saja ingin berdiri dan memberi hormat tapi Sai melarangnya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu kalau aku sedang berada di sini," Sai menjelaskan.

"Baik, saya mengerti, Yang Mulia," sahut Ino. Beberapa saat, Ino tampak berdiam, "Sebenarnya apa tujuan Yang Mulia ingin bertemu dengan rakyat miskin seperti saya?"

Sai nampak tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Ino," sahut Sai sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuannya.

Ino tertegun dengan ucapan orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Maksud Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tahu keluargamu memiliki hutang, bukan? Aku bisa membantumu tapi aku memerlukan bantuanmu, apa kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Sai tersenyum. "Yamato, berikan padanya," Yamato pun segera bergerak ke depan dan memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Ino.

"Ini apa?"

"Kau buka saja," perintah Sai. Ino membuka amplop tersebut, di sana ada selembar cek. Ino tercengang melihat angka yang tertera di cek tersebut.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" suara Ino terdengar sedikit bergetar karena cek tersebut.

"Itu milikmu jika kau mau membantuku, Ino."

Ino tampak sedikit berbikir._ Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku membantu Pangeran Sai? Tapi bantuan apa yang Ia perlukan dariku?_ Ino memasukkan cek itu kembali ke dalam amplop.

"Bantuan apa yang sebenarnya Yang Mulia butuhkan dari saya?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau menghancurkan hubungan Pangeran Sasuke dan juga Putri Hinata," sahut Sai dingin.

Ino tercengang mendengarnya, "Ta-tapi Yang Mulia, bagaimana mungkin saya berani—"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, kan? Bukankah ini akan menguntungkanmu. Selain mendapatkan uang dariku, kau mungkin juga bisa mendapatkan Pangeran Sasuke kembali. Bagaimana?" Sai tersenyum.

Ino merasa sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Pangeran Sai. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Memang benar, dia masih mencintai Pangeran Sasuke tapi dia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk melupakan Pangeran Sasuke dan memulai dengan kehidupan yang baru. Dia tidak ingin dibayangi oleh kenangan masa lalunya.

Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Pangeran Sai, dia terpaksa harus kembali ke ingatan masa lalunya. Saat dia bersama dengan Pangeran Sasuke. Menikmati makan malam romantis, berjalan-jalan. Saat itu, semuanya begitu indah dan rasanya begitu membahagiakan. Ino sedikit bergetar memikirkan apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang.

"Apa kau mau membantuku, Ino? Jika kau tidak mau membantuku, orang tuamu bisa saja celaka oleh para rentenir. Bagaimana, kau tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?" Sai lagi-lagi memperlihatkan senyuman mengejeknya. Seekor tikus berhasil dijebak dengan sangat mudah. _Gadis lugu._

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Ino merasa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membantu Sai. Dia tidak ingin orang tuanya celaka hanya karena dirinya yang tidak mau membantu Pangeran Sai. Satu lagi fakta yang dapat Ino temukan. _Penguasa memang suka bertindak seenaknya. _Batin Ino sambil meremas roknya.

"Kau mungkin berpikir aku ini kejam tapi aku melakukan ini demi keadilan. Asal kau tahu saja, orang yang menyebabkan orang tuamu terlilit hutang adalah Fugaku Uchiha, kau tahu dia siapa kan?" Sai tersenyum tipis saat mengucapkan kata-kata bohongnya barusan.

Lagi-lagi Ino tercengang mendengar perkataan Sai. Perasaan Ino saat ini tidak dapat diungkapkan. Kekesalan tiba-tiba saja merasukinya begitu tahu siapa orang yang telah membuat orang tuanya berhutang kepada rentenir.

"Maksud Anda, Yang Mulia Raja?"

"Benar. Jadi apa kau bersedia membantuku. Dengan begitu, kau juga bisa balas dendam, bukan?" Sai tersenyum. "Kita sekarang menjadi sekutu."

Ino meremas roknya. Keringat dingin terlihat turun dari dahinya. Haruskah Ia melakukan ini? Tapi pekerjaan ini menguntungkan bagi Ino. Ino memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Shikamaru terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. _Maaf Shika, aku harus melakukan ini. Untuk diriku dan juga keluargaku._

"Baiklah. Saya akan membantu Yang Mulia," sahut Ino mantap.

Senyuman licik terukir di wajah Sai tapi kemudian dia mengubah senyumannya menjadi senyumannya yang biasa. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu cek itu untukmu. Jika kau berhasil, aku akan memberikanmu uang lagi."

"Baik. Kalau begitu apa yang harus saya lakukan?"

"Kau buat Pangeran Sasuke mengejar-ngejarmu agar dia tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan istrinya. Buat dia agar hanya memikirkanmu seorang. Kau bisa?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu. Saya akan berusaha," Ino menundukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Pertama-tama, biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Maksud Yang Mulia?" Ino tidak mengerti.

"Berikan ponselmu!" perintah Sai. Ino segera menyerahkan ponselnya ke Sai dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sai membuka ponsel _flip _keluaran lama tersebut. Lalu mengetik sesuatu, setelah beberapa saat Ia menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu kepada Ino.

Ino membuka ponselnya untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Pangeran barusan. Mengirim pesan. _Untuk Pangeran Sasuke?_ Ino membuka pesan tersebut dan Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata yang ada di dalam pesan tersebut.

_**Pangeran, sudah seharusnya kita tidak bertemu. Saya rasa saya sama saja dengan para wanita di luar sana yang mengharapkan cintamu. Tapi, pada akhirnya Anda akan menikah dengan orang yang sederajat dengan Anda saja.**_

_**Saya sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan Anda lagi. Saya harap Anda tidak menemui saya lagi. Sudah cukup Anda menyakiti saya dengan semua ini. Selamat tinggal Pangeran.**_

_**-Ino Yamanaka-**_

"Kalau mengirim pesan seperti ini, bukankah terlihat seperti saya akan meninggalkannya?"

"Benar. Dengan begitu dia akan terus mengejar-ngejarmu. Bukankah sifat Pangeran Sasuke seperti itu?"

Ino berpikir sejenak akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Pangeran Sai. _Kurasa dia memang seperti itu._

Baru saja Ino ingin berbicara tapi Sai mendahuluinya. "Aku yakin besok pasti dia akan menemuimu. Kau harus menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuatnya tergila-gila akan dirimu, mengerti?" lagi-lagi senyum itu terukir di wajah pucat Sai.

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia."

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Burung gereja sudah banyak yang bangun dari singgasanya. Mereka mulai menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan sinar matahari pagi. Mengerluarkan suara khas mereka, membuat suasana pagi menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Hinata yang merasa terganggu dengan silau matahari mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya berusaha bangun dari posisinya dengan tetap mempertahankan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Aakkhh..." rintih Hinata karena sakit saat menggerakkan tubuhnya. _Aku pikir sakitnya akan hilang tapi ternyata tidak. _Pikirnya.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping. Ternyata sang suami sudah tidak ada di sana. Disentuhnya bantal yang digunakan Sasuke. "Kau kemana?" Hinata membayangkan wajah pria yang dicintainya itu.

Mengingat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja membuat Hinata mengingat kata-kata Sasuke semalam. _Ino. Siapa orang itu? _Tanya Hinata. _Bahkan saat bersama denganku, dia menyebut nama itu bukan menyebut namaku._

Hinata menyingkap selimutnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah. _Lalu apa artinya ini? Dia melakukan ini padaku karena dia mencintaiku, kan? Tapi kenapa nama orang lain yang Ia sebut? _Hinata terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Perasaan gelisah merasuki hatinya.

Pandangannya tak sengaja menatap sesuatu yang melekat pada seprai tempat tidurnya. Noda darah. Darah yang sudah mengering. _Itu adalah bukti kalau aku adalah miliknya begitu pula dia adalah milikku. _Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan langkah tertatih-tatih. Tujuannya adalah kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat mungkin dapat menyegarkan pikirannya.

Tanpa sengaja Hinata tadi sempat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi lewat. Akhirnya Hinata pun sampai di depan kamar mandi walau dengan langkah tertatih-tatih sambil menahan sakit di daerah bawahnya.

Hinata menutup pintu kamar mandi itu rapat setelah masuk ke dalam. Disandarkannya punggungnya di pintu kamar mandi. _Sekarang, mungkin dia tidak mencintaiku. Tapi aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku._

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Sasuke nampak berdiam diri di meja kerjanya. Dialah yang bertugas mengatur seluruh masyarakatnya. Tugasnya sudah seperti kepala negara saja padahal yang menjabat sebagai kepala negara adalah ayahnya. Dia memang tidak bisa mengandalkan kakaknya. Pria bernama Itachi Uchiha itu bahkan lebih memilih menjadi rakyat biasa di negara tetangga hanya karena istrinya meninggal.

"Yang Mulia, sudah saatnya kembali," asistennya yang bernama Kakashi Hatake mengingatkannya bahwa jam kerjanya sudah selesai.

"Aku tahu," ucap Sasuke datar. "Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Kau kembalilah ke Istana terlebih dulu!" perintahnya dingin.

"Tapi Yang Mulia—"

"Sudah, aku pergi. Jangan ikuti aku, Kakashi!" perintahnya lagi sembari mengambil jasnya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu itu dengan sangat kasar.

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas. "Yang Mulia masih saja seperti dulu, bahkan setelah menikahpun, dia masih saja sama."

Di ruangan yang lain dalam gedung tersebut terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang memperhatikan Sasuke keluar dari gedung pemerintahan. "Dia keluar sendiri?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya perkiraan Anda kemarin malam benar," sahut asistennya.

Sang majikan hanya tersenyum aneh sambil memikirkan sesuatu. _Ino, sekarang waktunya kau menjalankan tugasmu. _

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Ino baru saja keluar dari toko roti tempatnya bekerja. Toko roti milik Akimichi Chouji itu sudah tutup sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ino merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah. "Saatnya pulang," ucapnya bersemangat.

Baru saja dia ingin berjalan, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah mobil _porche _hitam yang berhenti tepat di depannya. _Siapa? _Batin Ino. Kaca jendela mobil itu pun tiba-tiba turun dan memperlihatkan siapakah pengemudi mobil tersebut. Mata Ino membulat melihat orang di dalamnya.

"Masuklah!" ucap sang pemilik mobil tegas.

Baru saja Ino ingin menolaknya tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mengingat tugas yang diberikan oleh Pangeran Sai kemarin malam. "Baiklah," sahut Ino kemudian dan hal tersebut membuat si pengemudi tersenyum senang.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan, Yang Mulia?"

"Jangan seformal itu, Ino. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," sahut pria tersebut.

"Terserah padamu, Sasuke," Ino menanggapinya ketus.

Akhirnya mobil mewah itu pun berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Di dalam Sasuke hanya diam saja begitupula dengan Ino. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut dengan Sasuke kalau saja dia tidak mempunyai tugas dari Pangeran Sai. Dia tidak akan melakukan ini.

Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan. Akhirnya mobil itu pun berhenti di depan sebuah taman yang sangat sepi. Bunga-bunga di sana juga sangat banyak bermekaran dan taman itu tidak dekat dengan rumah penduduk. Tempatnya pun tersembunyi. Ini adalah taman yang sering digunakan Ino dan Sasuke untuk berduaan dulu sebelum Sasuke dijodohkan.

"Ayo turun," mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Ino pun akhirnya turun. Dia berjalan lurus ke arah sungai yang ada di situ. Dia berhenti tepat di pinggir sungai.

Ino tampak menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Begitu indah dan menenangkan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. "Ah!" Ino baru saja ingin menghempaskan kedua lengan tersebut tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ino," ucap Sasuke di telinga Ino. Dia menurunkan bibirnya dan mencium leher jenjang Ino. Ditinggalkannya bercak-bercak merah di sana.

"Ss..Sasuke..nh.." desah Ino karena perlakuan Sasuke. "He-hentikan," ucap Ino setengah membentak.

Sasuke pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino lalu membalik tubuh Ino agar menghadapnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Ino tapi Ino tidak membalasnya dan membuat Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Jika kau menjadi aku, apa kau tidak akan marah?" jawaban Ino membuat hati Sasuke tiba-tiba sakit. Ino benar, wajar jika Ino marah padanya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolaknya," aku Sasuke. "Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, Sayang."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan kepadaku, Sasuke," pinta Ino.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana aku harus membuktikannya padamu, hm?"

"Tinggalkan istrimu!"

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

Shikamaru Nara, pemuda itu terlihat berjalan ke suatu rumah yang didatanginya kemarin siang. Baju seragam polisinya masih ia kenakan. Di tangannya Ia membawa sekantung buah apel kualitas terbaik.

"Permisi," ucapnya pada sang pemilik rumah.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat keluar dari rumah sederhana tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kelelahan. "Ah! Nak Shikamaru," wajahnya terlihat senang melihat tamunya itu.

"Selamat sore, bagaimana kabar Bibi?"

"Bibi baik-baik saja. Ingin mencari Ino?"

"Sebenarnya ingin membawa titipan ayah untuk Paman dan Bibi. Ini buah apel kualitas terbaik di kebun. Ayah bilang dia ingin memberikannya pada Paman Inoichi dan Bibi," ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan sekantung buah itu kepada wanita di hadapannya.

"Wah, terima kasih sekali, Nak. Sampaikan terima kasih paman dan bibi kepada ayah dan ibumu," ibu dari Ino Yamanaka itu terlihat tersenyum. "Ayo masuk dulu, bibi buatkan teh," ajak ibu Ino.

"Tidah usah, Bibi. Saya hanya sebentar. Kalau begitu saya permisi," pamit Shikamaru sopan.

Di perjalanan ke rumahnya, Shikamaru berkali-kali menghela nafas. Tujuannya ke rumah Ino selain mengantarkan buah sebenarnya juga ingin bertemu dengan Ino tapi sepertinya dia tidak sedang ada di rumah. Kalau ada di rumah, pasti gadis itu yang akan menghampiri Shikamaru.

"Haahh..." lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghela nafas. Dia akhirnya sampai di ujung komplek perumahan. Mata hitamnya tiba-tiba saja melihat sebuah mobil melintas di hadapannya dan berhenti tak jauh darinya.

Dari mobil itu turun seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tergerai lurus. _Ino? _Shikamaru terus memperhatikannya sampai mobil hitam itu melesat pergi. Mobil _porche _hitam itu meninggalkan Ino dan melaju kencang. _Mobil itu, bukankah milik Pangeran Sasuke? Jangan-jangan..._

Shikamaru tetap berdiri di sana, menunggu Ino mengetahui keberadaannya. Ino pun menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru di sana. Shikamaru dapat melihat gadis itu sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian wajahnya nampak biasa kembali.

Bahkan Ino pun tidak menyapa Shikamaru, dia hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Menganggapnya tidak ada di sana. Shikamaru yang kesal pun segera menarik lengan Ino, memaksanya bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Shikamaru, lepaskan aku!" bentak Ino.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" balas Shikamaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yang Mulia Pangeran?"

"Apa urusanmu? Kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku. Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku!" bentak Ino lagi.

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu. Tapi aku peduli denganmu, Ino. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jika kau bermimpi terlalu tinggi—"

"Hentikan Shikamaru. Aku bosan mendengar kata-katamu," Ino memandang Shikamaru dengan wajah datar. "Lepaskan!" Ino pun berhasil melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Shikamaru.

"Ino..." Shikamaru menggumam. Mereka berdua hanya saling berpandangan dengan cukup lama. Dan tanpa sengaja Shikamaru melihat bercak-bercak merah di sekitar leher Ino. "Ino, lehermu..."

Ino yang menyadari tatapan Shikamaru pun berusaha menutupi lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini bukan apa-apa, kau tidak perlu tahu!" bentak Ino kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru. _Maaf Shika, aku terpaksa melakukan ini. _Ino menunduk sedih sambil meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya.

Shikamaru hanya memandang punggung Ino yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Shikamaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kesal akan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menghentikan perbuatan gadis yang sudah lama Ia cintai. _Ino, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyadarkanmu? Perbuatanmu salah._

**.**

**..o0o..**

**.**

_**Chapter 2 -End-**_

Makasih buat yang udah baca chapter ini :) mohon reviewnya lagi ya ;) oke, bagi yang mau skip bagian ini silahkan langsung klik review :D bagian ini sepertinya agak panjang.

Setelah kemarin baca review chapter kemarin, saya udah gabung pertanyaannya jadi satu di sini:

**D****isini Sai udah nikah dan punya anak? Siapa istri dan anaknya?****Usia Sasu tua banget 34 tahun.. Kalau Hina berapa tahun?**_Iya, sai udah nikah dan udah punya anak. Buat istrinya, saya belum tentuin, mau kasih usul. Umur sasuke tua banget? Memang disengaja kkkk~ kalo hinata gak jauh-jauh dari itu lah..._

**Kok mirip Goong?** _Ada beberapa yang review kayak gini. Sebenarnya saya bener-bener gak ada mikir ke situ, bahkan kalo gak baca review kalian, saya gak sadar kalo ff ini mirip Goong ==" tapi emang gak ada terinspirasi dari itu kok. Sifatnya aja beda, mungkin cuma beberapa bagian aja yang hampir sama hehe.._

**Apa akhirnya sasuke suka hinata?** _Hmm... gimana ya? Kita lihat nanti aja hehe..._

Sepertinya cuma pertanyaan itu yang berhubungan sama ff ini. Buat yang lain di sini: **Gimana cara buat ff lewat handphone?: **_Kalo saya pake aplikasi yang namanya 'Quickoffice' di situ ada word, excel, sama powerpoint. Kalo udah selesai, saya copy ke laptop pake kabel data :) __**Request ff pair Narufemkyuu: **__kalo saya mau aja buat hehe... Cuma bingung sifatnya kyuubi tu kayak gimana ya? Sama yang request pengennya ffnya seperti apa? Biar nanti gak salah buat :) buat yang minta request, silahkan hubungi saya lewat fb atau twitter ^^ _

Oh ya, saya mau jelasin soal setting di ff ini :) seperti yang saya bilang di chapter satu, settingnya kerajaan tapi modern, jadi jangan heran kalo menemukan handphone, mobil dll. Sekali lagi, terima kasih reviewnya ^^

_**Thanks to:**_

_**shichanhallyu, Green mine, hesti hyuga chan**__**, **__**ika chan, serenia uchiha, SuHi-18**__**, **__**Miko Satsuna**__**, n, **__**uchihyuu nagisa, Yamanaka Emo**__**, **__**RK-Hime Un login, Yukio Hisa**__**, **__**Uchiha Tiffany, Sasuhina-caem, Hyou Hyouichiffer**__**, **__**R.J, Suzumiya, lavender hime chan**__**, **__**Sica hwang, kirika sakuragi, Master-OZ**__**, **__**FYLIN-chan, Sieg hart, fatmachan.**_

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE ^^**


End file.
